Beats Per Minute
by rain stops goodbye
Summary: For as long as I can remember, I've always wanted someone to hold my hand and hug me whenever I'm sad. Whenever I feel like I stand no chance. But it's impossible for him to be that person, because...Well, it's just really impossible!
1. Chapter 1: My True Self

**A/N**: Greetings! Gakuen Alice has been my favorite anime/manga for a very long time. So, in honor of this amazing piece of work by Higuchi Tachibana-sama, I've decided to write this story up.

By the way, this story is an AU (Alternate Universe).

Disclaimer: I'm putting this up now. This disclaimer applies to all upcoming chapters; I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. It belongs respectively to its rightful author/mangaka/creator, Higuchi Tachibana-sama.

Here goes!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: My True Self**

_XxXxX_

_People stare at me_

_Point their fingers_

_And they laugh at me_

_What am I doing wrong?_

_To deserve this kind of pain?_

_Why do I breathe?_

_I can't recall the point of it_

_If I stopped breathing_

_The pain would end_

_XxXxX_

I don't care what they think of me.

They all think I'm a cheating, stupid and worthless girl. Well, they can just go on and think like that!

I don't care.

"Well, Sakura can you explain why this piece of paper was on your desk while we are in the middle of a test?" Sawamura-sensei asked me seriously, waving the paper right at my face. The entire class was silent, their attention focused on the scene unfolding. They should just go back to answering their papers, but no, they want to watch me fumble. I know they do.

Doing the honest thing, I shook my head, "I can't, sensei."

I really can't explain how that "cheat sheet" got on my desk. I have an idea how, but I'm not sure if it's right. But even if I was, would he even believe me?

Sawamura-sensei raised one brow skeptically, his brown eyes doubtful. "Are you sure about that, Sakura?"

Sensei, I don't get you. I really don't. You ask me as though you want to hear an answer, but in truth, you have already decided the answer; _you were cheating, weren't you Sakura? _I could almost hear him say. But he won't say that. He wants to hear what I have to say, to be_ fair_.

"I'm not sure how that piece of paper ended up on my desk. I really don't know Sawamura-sensei."

"Then how did it get there? Someone placed it there? Highly improbable since you are in the front row under my watchful eye and I didn't see any students get up or move suspiciously." His tone was mocking, as though he was offended that I insinuated, even in a way I didn't exactly mean, that he has horrible observation skills. He was so certain that his attention and senses were on high alert. There was no way he could be wrong, that's what he's thinking.

The class stirred at what he said.

"She's accusing one of us, sensei!" Someone said loudly, standing up and glaring my way. Sensei shot her a warning glance, but it went ignored.

The rest followed suit.

"Yeah, she's got some nerve! She just wants to blame someone else!"

"She just didn't study, that's why she did it! You seriously don't believe this cheater's lies, right sensei?"

"Yeah! Sakura is always telling lies!"

Their voices came together, each one fighting to be heard. Loud voices, scratchy voices, booming voices. I heard them all. Sensei's face scrunched up in dismay as he tried to calm the students down, but to no avail.

"Her physics book was in the shelf yesterday afternoon! She didn't bring it home to study, and this morning, we saw her taking it out and she was scribbling some things on a sheet of paper!" One of the students shouted pointing an accusing finger at me.

"It's called notes! Notes! Not a cheat sheet! I can study better if I sum up the important facts! Is it wrong to take down notes to cram?" I asked incredulously. Oops! I ended up saying that out loud…! But seriously, what an imagination this guy had! I honestly needed to cram this morning because I couldn't find my book to bring home. I didn't have time to look because I had something I had to attend to.

"A likely story." A ponytailed girl spat.

Another girl attacked, "Sensei, it's unfair! One time, I asked my seatmate a question during a test and you made me go out of the classroom! But Sakura was caught red-handed and you're letting her off the hook?"

Sawamura-sensei's eyes widened then squinted in anger. "No, I didn't say—"

"Yeah, no fair!" A bunch of students chorused, the momentum at full speed.

They kept on badgering sensei to punish me. I felt my lips curve downwards just a teensy bit. This is really just a waste of time.

And…They're ganging up on me. Again. But I never let it get to me. I will always stay strong and true to myself. Even if this entire school hates me, I will never let them see me fall. Not when I didn't do anything bad.

My eyes scanned the room.

The students were all still screaming their lungs out, papers and pens forgotten. Sensei looks close to pulling his hair out. I feel sorry for sensei. He isn't really that bad. He's just…

"QUIET DOWN! ALL OF YOU! SAKURA, STEP OUT OF THE ROOM THIS INSTANT!"

…Easily swayed…

My reaction swiftly followed, "But sensei, I didn't—"

"NOW!"

I jumped up from my seat and quickly left the room. The moment I slid the door shut, I heard a big round of applause erupt from the classroom. What a bunch of cold-hearted meanies…

Well, it's not like I'm new to this kind of treatment.

They think I'm a high horsed kind of girl. A spit-fire who just likes to make everything difficult and all muddled up. Someone who seems innocent but hides a conniving and deceitful persona.

That's the student body's general view of me; Sakura Mikan, a no good student. No looks, no brains, no friends, no nothing.

But they're wrong. I'm not like that. They never bothered to try to get to know me even when I'm trying my best to reach out to them. Take yesterday for example. You see, a classmate of mine texted me after lunch saying that she had to go home early because of a cold. She asked me if I could go to Alice in Wonderland, a super popular café in our town; she works there as a waitress. She left something important in school that was needed to be given to her co-worker in the café; I don't know what it was though. It was in a plastic bag tied with a frilly pink ribbon. Sawamura-sensei had announced that morning that he'd give us a test. So, you see, I couldn't look for my book that was "missing". My classmate did say that it was imperative that I deliver the plastic bag as soon as school let out. I had no time. I did come back to school later, but it was already closed and locked.

What happened the next morning?

She ignored me at first. Yup, she was present. Apparently, her cold was only a false alarm. She then went on to tell me, rather loudly, that I was a screw up. She said that her co-worker complained that the plastic bag was wet and the thing inside was damaged! I didn't even trip on the way there, and I was holding the bag securely! I tried to explain. She walked out on me, with her nose in the air along with a haughty "Hmph!"

She didn't even thank me.

I leaned my back against the wall beside the classroom door.

Let's see; I wasted energy on a totally stupid but not entirely unbearable favor. It did make me feel good that I helped someone. I lost my textbook. And I spent a lot of brain power to cram the tidbits that was going to be on the test, a test I couldn't even finish. Why is lady luck so cruel to me? With a groan, I stepped away from the wall.

Walking down the corridor towards the stairs, I ascended until I reached my destination, the rooftop.

The crisp afternoon air enveloped me. I walked up to the railings and placed my arms above it.

The view here is absolutely breath-taking. From here, you can see the entire town. This school is on top of a hill after all.

Whenever I come here, I feel at peace. This school isn't that bad…

It's just…

I don't fit in. I keep on trying, but I always end up doing something wrong. I don't know why. I'm a fairly nice person and I always show my smile to other people, stranger or not, to let them know that I want to be friends. I really don't know why I don't exactly fit in. I mean, sure, maybe they don't like me because of my family background. But that just means they should hate my history, not me.

I rested my head on my arms. I miss her…

I miss my friend.

Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru is a really amazing person! She's sometimes a little cold and mean, but she's super cool! She's a genius!

We first met when we were nine.

_It was summer. I was in the park playing on the swing when I saw a really pretty butterfly. I gave chase, of course!_

_While I was running round and round, a smooth and calm voice said, "You look stupid."_

_My head whipped around._

_"Huh?" I was faced with a girl who looked my age. She had short black hair that looked like a boy's haircut. But her face was far from boyish. She was so cute! She had pale, smooth skin and a pair of beautiful violet eyes. I stared at her._

_"Stop gawking, and stop drooling." She ordered with an even tone._

_I reacted on reflex, "I'm not drooling!"_

_Silence._

_Then the girl sighed._

_I decided that this was an opportunity to ask her name, so I did._

_"Shouldn't people give their names first before asking someone else's?" She replied. She had this expression that I couldn't fathom, but I didn't mind it._

_"Oh. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that! I'm Sakura Mikan!" I smiled, practically shouting. What can I say? I've always been kind of loud._

_"Imai Hotaru." Short and simple._

_"Uwahh! What a nice name! I'll call you Hotaru, and you can call me Mikan, okay?" I beamed._

_Hotaru raised a brow, but then her expression changed. She looked like she was calculating._

_"Let's do something fun, Mikan." She offered with glowing eyes._

_"Really? Alright, count me in!"_

_We played on the seesaw. While seated we chatted._

_She told me that we should stick together, because cute girls should stick together. Those words made me pause then break out a huge grin. I made a new friend!_

_"We should sell cookies." She suddenly said. I made an inquisitive sound, "Huh? Why?"_

_She looked at me as if I had asked a very stupid question, "We'll get a decent amount of cash if we sell sweets."_

_"Ahh, everyone loves cookies! We'll make a bunch of people smile! Sounds like fun!" I beamed._

And that's how my friendship with Hotaru began. We got to know each other better. Hotaru's a true genius. She invents a bunch of cool stuff! Like a robot turtle that delivers mail (the letter sent will be received exactly after two weeks.), a hippo that catches fish, a giraffe ride that she uses as transportation and a whole lot more! Hotaru loves food, and I mean, really LOVES food. She's a huge glutton like me. Hotaru loves money, she does a lot of things to get some, but not because she's a selfish greedy girl, she does it for a good reason. She hasn't told me the reason. But I'm totally sure it's not bad. I just know it.

Hotaru and I shared a lot of memorable moments. We laughed a lot together, well, actually, I laughed. Hotaru just gives a super microscopic smile. We fought, and whenever we did, I would cry, then I would get beaten by her strange, wonderful and most of the time (to me), painful inventions.

She says I look ugly when I cry. That's why she knocks some sense into me whenever I do. By using her inventions. They all look cute, being modeled after animals and all, but seriously, I think some of her inventions were meant for me. The Baka Gun for example, seems to have been created solely for shooting me in the head. Sometimes she has a decent reason; I called her inventions "toys" once, she shot me three times. But sometimes she shoots me for no apparent reason! I run to hug her, she shoots me, I greet a loud and energetic good morning, she shoots me.

But I cherish those moments. I cherish them because it's all I can do. Hotaru and I made countless memories. But it came to a stop. Hotaru's half-Japanese and half-German, but she lives in Germany. She just came here to Japan because of vacation. We bonded for only a month, but those thirty five days were the best.

We try to stay in touch as much as possible, but for the past three years, I haven't heard from her, I keep sending her emails and stuff, but nothing. Nothing happens.

My daydreaming was shattered when the school bell rang, signaling the end of classes. Seeing students filing out of the school onto the path towards the gate with the obvious intention of going home or hanging out with friends, I slowly pulled away from the railings, gazing over the town before going my way. I was turning the doorknob of the rooftop's door when I remembered something.

I quickly made my way down the stairs and practically slammed the sliding door on the wall with a loud 'bang!', my eyes scanned the classroom.

Empty.

I walked towards my desk to get my bag, only to find it missing.

I looked around the room but I didn't find a trace of it.

I should've known this would happen! I should have taken my bag with me!

There were only a few places where they could hide it without being obvious, but honestly, I'm so used to this…

If you think about it, it's kind of sad that I'm used to this. Don't get me wrong, I'm no weakling. I've got a backbone. I simply choose not to take action. Yeah, I tell them off and get angry, but they just gang up on me and they don't take me seriously. I have no one on my side, after all. So to them, I'm no threat. But I'm not a coward. It's just…

I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not even those people who hurt me. I know it's silly, stupid even. But it doesn't matter.

I will not stoop to their level.

After about ten minutes of fruitless searching, I checked my watch.

Crap, I'm going to be late!

I ran like the wind towards the shoe lockers. After changing shoes I went my way practically tripping. Outside the school gate, I saw my bag. It was sticking out from a trash can. I picked it up gingerly. So this is where it was.

How uncreative and cliché.

My brown bag was now dirty, wet and smelled like rotten eggs. At least my stuff was still inside.

Glancing at my watch again, my eyes widened.

"I'm late!" I dashed, heading to my destination at full speed.

Oh man, I really have to hurry!

I kept running for a few minutes.

Finally here!

I stopped to catch my breath. I glanced at my watch.

Five minutes late!

I walked towards the door, hand on the knob.

Inhale. Exhale. Okay.

I turned the knob and the door swung open smoothly.

"SAKURA, you're late!" a booming voice thundered.

I squeaked in surprise, "I'm really sorry ma'am! I was just-"

"No excuses! You good for nothing little whipper snapper! We hire you to work. Not to dilly-dally! I, at least expect you to work hard and come on time!" The old lady screamed at me. I bowed my head, "I'm really sorry. It won't happen again!"

"It better not! I'm wasting money on you. I should deduct this from your pay!" She went on, "In fact, I should fire you now! You—"

"Mother! That's enough!" A voice interrupted, half-annoyed.

My eyes darted upwards, widening, "Harada-san!"

Harada-san smiled warmly at me, "I've told you before, Mikan-chan, just call me Misaki!"

Harada-san's mother quickly interrupted us, "Misaki! Don't familiarize yourself with the likes of her! If the neighbors hear of this…"

"Well, so what? If they do hear, then they've heard. What's the problem with that?" Harada-san countered with her hands on her hips.

"We should just get rid of her. We can find someone better to work for us!" She replied hotly, "I've already fired her!"

Harada-san's eyebrows shot up with surprise, then narrowed, "That's my call to make, mother. Not yours." She said calmly.

The older woman's eyes widened in shock.

Harada-san's mother sputtered incoherently, "Well! I-I'm… Hmph!" She walked away with her nose in the air.

Harada-san approached me.

"I'm really sorry about that, Mikan-chan." She apologized with a small smile, with her hand at my shoulder."She's just in one of her moods again."

I smiled at her, "It's alright, Harada-san. It was my fault, anyway." I did my best to keep my bag away from her sight. If she saw the state of it, she'd surely ask. She gave it to me, after all. I could just tell her I tripped and it fell into a canal or something. But… I'm a terrible liar.

She crossed her arms, "Come now, Mikan-chan." I gulped. Uh oh, busted! "You were just five minutes late! And besides, this is the first time you were late. By the way, call me Misaki. M-I-S-A-K-I. Got it? Harada-san makes me sound… old. That's what everyone calls my mother by."

"Haha, got it, Hara—I mean, Misaki-san." I giggled, relieved. Relieved that she didn't notice my bag and relieved because she forgave my tardiness.

"Well then, now that that's been established, let's get to work, shall we? We were lucky no customers were here when mother went on a rampage." Misaki-san sighed in relief. She shot me a wide grin.

That's Misaki-san for you. Kind, beautiful and just plain awesome. She's a graduate with a degree in culinary arts. She's a great baker, which is why she opened this pastry shop just a year ago. She grew up in England, but moved here in Japan when she was eleven, which explains why she calls Harada-san 'mother'. Besides her talent, she's also very responsible and business minded. Not to mention extremely pretty. Almost all her male patrons visit not only because of her pastries, but also to bask in Misaki-san's beauty. Her silky pink hair and bright maroon eyes, along with her milky skin and slim figure, makes her popular among the girls in town.

The only thing that puzzles me is why she would hire someone as clumsy as me. I break some plates occasionally and I trip quite often. But Misaki-san doesn't mind at all. Sure, she scolds me, but she is never harsh. Sometimes when she has the time, she teaches me some of her recipes and gives a lot of baking tips. I work as a sort of janitor/delivery person/cake decorator. She pays me a decent wage. She's so nice.

That's mostly the reason why I try my hardest at work. Of course I never tell her about what really happens to me at school, because if I did, she'd just get worried. I don't want to trouble her. Misaki-san is very well-known and liked by most people in our town. Dragging her into my problems would be selfish of me.

After a few hours of work, I bid Misaki-san a half-hearted good bye and a job well done today.

The part of the day that I dreaded the most had come; it was time for me to go home.

_XxXxX_

_All I simply want_

_Is another soul_

_Who can laugh with me_

_And cry with me tonight_

_My heart's crying out_

_Crying out_

_Now my heart's overflowing_

_With sadness_

_XxXxX_

I walked at a snail's pace, hoping to prolong the journey home, but unfortunately, my house is just a short walk away from the bakery.

I had finally arrived. My house is far from charming or quaint. The roof leaks when it rains, the floorboards are creaky, the heater doesn't work, the light bulbs need to be replaced, and the plumbing is just plain terrible.

I took a deep breath before advancing. I turned the knob. It was unlocked. I specifically remembered locking this door before leaving for school this morning...

I barely took two steps inside when a shattering sound erupted suddenly.

Dropping my bag, I quickly rushed to the living room where the sound came from.

I saw a glass bottle half-shattered. I quickly went to the kitchen to get the sweeper and a trash bag. I knelt down and carefully picked up a few big pieces.

"What happened here?" I asked, glancing at my mother.

My mother was on the couch, languorously lounging while watching television, fixed with an empty expression. Beside her on the small side table, two more bottles stood, still unopened.

I frowned deeply. She's at it again. I sighed. It can't be helped, Mikan…

I shook my head and returned my attention to sweeping the rest of the shards of glass. After making sure I got them all, I deposited the shards into the plastic bag and throw it into the trash bin. I returned to the living room, only to find my mother drinking another bottle.

"Okaa-san…" I muttered quietly, "Please be more careful…"

My mother just tilted her head slightly to the side. I turned my attention to the television. We don't have cable, but we have access to the news channel. The news was reporting a trial about some murder case that happened two months ago. The famous defense attorney, Andou Tsubasa was going on and on about 'decisive evidence' about to be presented to the court that will totally prove his client's innocence.

I glanced at my mother. Her eyes were still fixated to the electric box, with tears now running down her face.

"That…that…could have…" She slurred, "Been…me…"

I fixed my gaze on the floor. It's no news to me. My mom had always dreamed of being a lawyer, before everything went downhill. I heard her shouting to dad about it during the rare moments when she was sober.

I went closer and grabbed the bottled she was practically chugging down. "Okaa-san, that's enough. You've had way too much. Please stop." I said in a quiet but firm voice.

Despite being drunk, mom's grip is surprisingly strong. But I persisted. I kept trying to pull the bottle free from her grasp.

After a few moments, I succeeded, earning a furious groan from mom. I held the bottle to my chest and proceeded to take the other one from the table when suddenly the bottle I was holding was swiftly taken from me and a palm collided with my face with a solid impact.

Due to the sheer force of it, I fell to the floor with a pained shriek. With my hand on my swollen cheek, I looked up.

There stood my father with a formidable stance. His eyes were blazing with anger.

I was about to speak when he yelled at me.

"YOU USELESS EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER! I pay through the nose to put you in school, and here you are having a drinking party with your equally useless mother!" He jabbed at me.

"W-wait, listen otou-san, it's not what it looks like—"I got cut off when I received another slap.

"SHUT UP!"I shut my mouth and stared at the floor. My eyes flitted towards my mother.

My mother was still sitting on the couch, unmoved, nothing changed, except maybe for the increase of her tears.

I glance was torn away from her when my hair was forcefully pulled up with a painful grasp, causing my scalp to burn with pain. My hands reached up to try to remove the hand that was hurting me.

My father shook my head using me hair as strings, like that of a puppet. I gasped in pain as my hair roots were tensioned and pulled to their limit. "Ughh!"

"Look at me, you brat. I SAID LOOK AT ME." I traced my eyes and locked it on his. His dark eyes held untold fury. I started to pant in fear.

He pulled my hair harder. I groaned in pain.

"What's this talk I've heard about you? I heard some people saying you have a 'job'. A job involved with picking up johns! My daughter, A SLUT? HOW DARE YOU!" He threw me off, my body flung and slammed on the wall with a loud sound.

"It seems to me that you like people torturing you, if that's what you want, then that's what you'll get!"

Father began to throw me every object he got it his hands on. A book, a bag, set of keys. I covered my head with my arms, my body curled upon the floor. The objects he hurled at me began to get heavier and harder. A broom, a small coffee table, a chair, a hairdryer, a lamp, a piping hot kettle. It burned my skin. He kicked me once and kept throwing me around the room. I took it all.

I have no choice.

After about fifteen minutes, my father stormed into the kitchen. I heard the crashing of plates against the wall; he was unleashing more of his fury.

"Argh!" He grunted, "Curse that cheating scumbag, Takeo!"

He lost again.

Moving slowly to ease my body's pain, I silently crawled up the stairs. I held my whimpering inside, afraid that he would erupt more violently.

This is his most brutal beating so far. It's usually just a punch or two, along with a beating with the broom. He's always been volatile. It's especially bad when he's lost something big. But no matter how huge his loss, he won't quit.

My father is an impulsive gambler.

I flinched when I heard my father curse loudly.

I moved faster up the stairs, wanting to escape right away. I arrived at my room.

I shut the door, locking the bolt and crawled towards my bed. I paid no heed to my injuries. My arms felt swollen and my legs were numb.

I heard my father yelling at mom.

"BE QUIET!" My mom yelled, her voice still a little slurred.

"YOU WANT TO GET HURT, YOU WHORE?"

I heard more crashing sounds.

I shut my eyes tightly and hummed comforting sounds to myself.

"It's alright…Everything will be fine…" I whispered to myself, my voice hoarse. My eyes stung.

No wonder nobody wants to be with me. My family is so messed up.

But I can't stop myself from wishing. Wishing that someday, somehow, someone will laugh and cry with me till the end. I feel so alone. I'm always alone.

My heart is wrenching with pain…

That night, I cried myself to sleep again.

_XxXxX_

_Why do I feel empty_

_And so lonely?_

_My heart is starting_

_To break in two_

_Why do I try so hard to fit in_

_Just to push everyone  
_

_In this world away?_

_If I were to vanish_

_From this world_

_Without leaving traces_

_Of myself_

_I can bet there isn't_

_Anyone who would shed_

_A single tear for me_

_XxXxX_

I woke up with a splitting head ache and one heck of a sore body. I gazed out my window.

The sun isn't up yet. I checked my alarm clock and sure enough, it was only five in the morning.

I tried to go back to sleep, but my body just won't listen. I was silently contemplating whether I should go to school or not. My body feels like it's been in a blender. But my gut seems to scream 'FORGET IT' whenever I consider not going to school.

With a pained moan, I got out of bed slowly. The minute my feet came into contact with the floor, my legs gave in.

"Ahhh!" I collapsed on the floor like a deck of cards. I heaved myself to move.

Get up, Mikan. Get up! You can do this!

Summoning every ounce of strength I could muster, I stood. My legs were wobbly like jelly. But I stood, nonetheless. I made my way to the bathroom with determined concentration.

I set my grip firmly on the sink to keep myself from falling. I stared at my reflection.

My auburn hair was a stringy mess. My fair skin was pale. Must be from the shock and pain. But my chocolate eyes were still bright as usual. My face had a few cuts and very small bruises. It wouldn't be noticed unless someone really looked. But my arms and legs is a different story.

Purple welts bloomed all around my arms and legs. I poked one. I flinched in pain as the purple blotch bounced. A huge bruise formed at my shoulder. A few cuts here and there.

I sighed.

If Misaki-san saw this… there's no telling how she'd react.

I've decided not to go to work. I'm going to text her later.

After an agonizing bath, (The water's like ice since we don't have a hot water tap) I got dressed for school. I was careful to hide my injuries. I put band-aids on the cuts on my face and the ones all over my body. I picked my longest pair of socks. Who knows what might whistle around if they saw this routine occurrence?

I brushed my locks and tied my hair into its usual pigtails. I know, I know, it's a bit childish. But I really like them. I like wearing my hair this way for a reason.

After setting myself right, I looked at my reflection again. I still look a teensy bit haggard. I puffed up my cheeks, but immediately retracted the action; it hurt the cut on my cheek.

I did my best to go down the stairs as silently as I could. While walking past the living room, I saw a—not exactly surprising—but heart sinking sight. I saw my father sprawled on the floor. My mother wasn't far off either. The only difference is that my mom held a bottle of booze close to her chest like a pillow. The room was in shambles. I shook my head but quickly regretted in when I felt a painful snap. Even my neck hurts.

I strode on purposely, albeit a bit unstable, towards the front door. I put on my shoes and opened the door.

"I'm leaving now." I said to no one in particular. Then I took off to school without a single glance back at my house.

It was quarter to six. The sky was still a bit dark.

I was moving along peacefully, the fresh morning breeze purifying my mood. I breathed it in.

"Hey, watch out!"

THWACK!

"Ow!" I turned around, with one hand at the back of my head where I was hit. "What the...?"

There on the ground was the culprit.

A Frisbee.

A boyish voice snapped my attention forward. "Sorry!"

A blonde guy who looked about my age ran towards me, tailed by a rather large Golden Retriever. I didn't think anyone would be out this early.

"I'm really sorry, miss! I threw it too hard." He apologized sincerely when he reached me. He had a bit of an accent that I couldn't put my finger on. A foreigner, maybe?

He was panting from exertion, with his head bowed.

I nodded in understanding. "It's okay. I'm sure you didn't mean it." Although if you had said it differently, I would have yelled your ears off.

He looked up. Beautiful aquamarine eyes met my brown ones. I gasped, pointing a finger at him.

"Wow, you have pretty eyes!" I said without thinking.

His eyes widened in surprise, "H-huh? Um, t-thanks!" His cheeks took on a pink tint. I guess he's still pretty exhausted.

I bent down to retrieve his Frisbee. He took it gingerly with a brow cocked up when I handed it to him.

"Here. It's okay, really. Go back to playing fetch with your dog." A really big but super adorable dog.

"Well, um. Good morning!" I greeted with a grin, easing the atmosphere.

He looked at me again. This time he gave me a warm smile. "Good morning to you, too, miss."

He waved goodbye as he turned around to toss the Frisbee in my opposite direction, his dog followed and he gave chase.

What a nice guy. I smiled and waved at his retreating back, knowing that he can't see me doing so.

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled.

Need. Food.

I spotted a vending machine a few meters from my school. I looked at the choices; Yeeha Chips, Moomoo Breadfries, breadsticks, fish sticks…aha! There we go, melon bread! I rummaged through my pockets and produced a few coins, just enough for the mouth-watering melon bread.

I ripped the plastic off and devoured the bread in two seconds. That seemed to sate me.

I looked at my watch, still plenty of time before class starts, so I decide to just wonder around the area.

My thoughts started to float somewhere far away. I guess I must've been in La la Land too long, because my musings were suddenly shattered by the school bell ringing, signaling the time for classes.

I looked up the sky for a moment…then I smacked my forehead. "I'm gonna be late!"

I rushed while trying to ignore the pain that swept through me as I exerted effort.

Funny, really. I woke up earlier than everyone else, but I'm the one running late.

I reached the gate in time. I hurried towards my classroom, avoiding the whispers and pointing of the students as I passed by.

"Hey, she's got bandages on her face. I smell something fishy…"

Suspicion.

"Her legs are all wobbly. She must have been busy till late last night!"

Doubt.

Snickers.

More whispers.

Shocked gasps.

I sighed. Do these people have nothing better to do than to scrutinize my every move? To be honest, they have already seen me in this state more than one would think. Why so "shocked" when this isn't even anything new? I'll never understand their complicated minds.

I walked to my first class, which is History, with a rain cloud upon my head.

I slid the door open and made my way to my seat that's beside the window. I ignored the stares.

My history teacher, Serina-sensei came in.

"Good morning, Serina-sensei." Everyone chorused.

Serina-sensei nodded at us. "Good morning, class. Now, bring out your pens and get a sheet a paper. It's quiz time." She said without preamble.

The whole class moaned with disagreement.

"But sensei, you didn't-"A student began.

"Yes, I did. I said I'd give a test three days ago." Serina-sensei stated firmly.

That silenced the whole class. Serina-sensei has this air about her, an air of authority and mystery. Her foreign looks add to the mix, with a blonde and fair gypsy's style, who wouldn't think she's a mystery? No one knows much about her, but they respect her because she is very knowledgeable and dependable. She seems to always know what is happening to other people. She's so accurate sometimes that it's a little scary.

And...

She always gives hard questions on her tests.

It's strange of me to declare this but…

I'm not nervous!

I studied like an animal! Haha! I'm prepared for this!

I answered the test with no problem. I'm so happy that a student like me, who is usually at the bottom, will do well on Serina-sensei's quiz. I feel confident!

Thirty minutes later, Serina-sensei collected the papers and checked them. I fidgeted in my seat. This is it! I hope I got a good score!

"Well, well, well." Serina-sensei remarked after checking all the papers.

The class waited with anticipating silence. Mamiya Chidori, the smartest girl in class smirked with confidence, her hands folded neatly on her desk.

"I'll give the papers back now. I'll start with the highest." Sensei said with a cool voice.

Mamiya-san began to rise from her chair, looking expectantly at Serina-sensei.

"Sakura Mikan. Good work." My mouth dropped open.

No way!

Mamiya-san looked at me with mingled shock and confusion.

I rose from my chair and nearly ran towards sensei's desk.

"Really? Wow, thanks, sensei!" I said with starry eyes. I got the highest score for the first time. I'm so happy and proud! I couldn't wipe the smile off my bandaged face.

Serina-sensei's face lit up with amusement. "Why are you thanking me? I just checked it. You earned the results by yourself. Well done, Sakura-san." She said with a small smile.

I walked to my desk with elation running through my veins. I could have sworn I felt someone staring at me.

I was on cloud nine, so I just ignored it.

_XxXxX_

_Why does my heart want to_

_Ache from crying_

_Whenever I seem to think of you_

_Why do I hate myself so much?_

_I don't want to live anymore_

_XxXxX_

Ahh, lunchbreak.

I love eating.

I exited my classroom and went down to the cafeteria to get some food. I thought I had no money left, but guess what? I found some folded in my dictionary. I vaguely remembered storing it there about three weeks ago. I rummaged through my bag to find it when I remembered, which still kind of smelled; I didn't have time to clean it! I cleaned it in the school bathroom before going to class.

I descended the stairs with a cheerful air despite my thoughts. I mean, it's alright. At least none of my things is broken. When I reached the bottom step, I bumped into someone.

"Ahh, sorry!" I apologized immediately, "I wasn't looking where I was going…"

The girl I bumped into turned around.

The smartest girl in my class stood before me.

Mamiya Chidori.

"Well, look where you're going next—ah, Sakura-san?" Her eyes widened but quickly adopted a serene face. "It's quite alright, Sakura-san. I was actually waiting for you."

Did I hear that right? Waiting for me?

"Me?" I asked, uncertain, pointing a finger at myself.

She raised one brow, grinning. "Yes, you. Do you want to eat lunch together?" She tilted her head to the side, looking at me with expectation.

"H-huh? Yes, yes, YES! I mean, uh, sure." I feigned a nonchalant expression. Deep inside, I was jumping for joy; one of the smartest, coolest and prettiest girls of my school is inviting me to eat lunch with her! I'm not into the whole being popular thing, but being around her made me felt as though I'm accepted by her kind. You know, the normal ones, the "in crowd".

Mamiya-san softly giggled, her black eyes showing amusement, "That's great, Sakura-san! I'll be waiting behind the school." She paused for a moment, seeing if I had any objections; I had none. While doing so, she ran her hand through her long tooth-pick straight ebony locks." I usually eat in the garden. I'll be waiting." She smiled before heading out.

I nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! I'll be there in a minute!"

I hurriedly purchased some food; nothing heavy just two doughnuts, a bagel and a carton of strawberry milk. I rushed towards the back garden, located behind the school building.

When I arrived, I saw some students standing around, laughing. But Mamiya-san was not among them.

I turned away to leave. Maybe Mamiya-san went somewhere else?

I had taken three steps when-

"Hey, it's Sakura!" A guy loudly pointed out.

I flinched and looked behind my shoulder, "Ahaha, hi guys. Just passing through…don't mind me." I turned around again, about to leave when my face bumped into something hard.

I looked up. A male student was blocking my path. A very large male student.

I gulped.

"Hey, come on, Sakura. Why don't you join in on our fun?" A girl asked with a teasing voice from behind me.

I laughed nervously. "Hahaha. I would love to, but I'm meeting someone. So, I'm sorry. Gotta jet!"

I moved to side step around the guy blocking me, but he just mimicked my movements, effectively blocking me.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. I shook it off immediately.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's your problem?" A guy with spiky hair asked. Then he smirked, "You're not…scared of us, are you?"

I kept quiet with my eyebrows furrowed. These people…

"Just leave me alone." I stated boldly. I'll show these people. I'm not scared of the likes of them!

Suddenly, the students started to close in on me. I didn't shrink back. But I trembled a bit. There was one, two, three, four…eight. Eight of them against me.

Suddenly someone slapped the food I was holding out of my hands. I gasped and then knelt down to pick them up. Someone crushed my food under their heel. I slowly stood up, glaring at the guy who did the deed.

"What'd ya say?" A guy with blonde, obviously dyed, hair threatened. He took a step closer. By impulse, I took a step back.

"Leave me alone or else." I said in the fiercest tone I could manage.

They kept closing in.

"Or else what? You gonna tattle-tale to Serina-sensei?" A girl asked mockingly.

My eyebrows met in anger. "What are you talking ab—"

"Just 'cause you scored highest doesn't mean you're some hot-shot genius!" A girl in braids snorted.

Scored highest? Is that what this is about? I shook my head and adopted a look of utter disbelief. "You guys are so weird!"

It became silent for a moment.

I took the chance to continue. "Is that the reason why you guys are here? To tell me off because I did a good job on a test? You people are really weird." I turned around to leave, irritated.

Suddenly, my face met the ground.

"Mmhp!" My cry was muffled.

I was about to get up when someone pulled my hair with a death grip. I groaned.

"Not so tough now, huh, Sakura?" The girl who was pulling my hair mocked.

I slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me!" Don't repeat what my dad did last night!

I tried to stand but my legs protested. Seems like the aftermath of last night still hasn't decreased at all. I did my best to hide my pain from them.

"D-did you see that guys? She hit me!" The girl whose hand I slapped complained, holding her "injured" hand. She kicked some dirt at my face. I coughed; some had gotten into my mouth.

"You-!" My protest died down when someone stepped on my hand. I yelped from the pain. I blinked back tears that were threatening to spill. Then, I heard it.

Laughter. They were laughing.

I glared with pure anger. I hissed in pain as I clutched my hand. It didn't seem broken. I slowly stood up, they didn't notice me doing so. They were too busy guffawing. I grew angrier.

I charged at them and head-butted someone. I heard someone choke from the pain.

That was a dumb move, I know, so...

After doing that, I forced my legs to run; to run even if it hurts like hell.

Suddenly a guy grabbed me then threw me into the ground violently. "This piece of crap head-butted me!" A guy said, pointing at me while clutching his stomach.

"Now that's a stupid move." They all towered over me.

I was suddenly flipped onto my back. Four of them held both of my wrists and legs. Their hold was too tight. It burned. I struggled at the best of my ability.

"Oof!" Some guy sat on my stomach, his weight crushing me. He leaned close to my face and stared. I gave a glare in response. He grasped my chin and tilted my face from side to side.

"What are you doing?" I sputtered.

He adopted a thoughtful look. "Hmm, why would Chidori want to get rid of you? You're not even that pretty.I bet you're really stupid, too."

I scowled but then my eyes widened. Chidori? As in Mamiya Chidori? Mamiya-san? It's not possible.

I grew angrier at this. "Don't you dare say something bad about Mamiya-san!" I shouted, applying more strength in trying to free myself.

He clicked his tongue "Hey, stop struggling!"

"Like I'm going to listen! Let me go!" I retorted, being more forceful.

"Is it done?" I heard a familiar voice, amidst my struggle.

I turned my head to the side and gasped in relief.

"Mamiya-san!" I called out to her. "Please tell these people to get off me!"

She looked shocked to see me. Her frozen expression quickly melted into one of irritation and impatience. "I thought you guys were going to do this quickly?" Her voice dripped with venom.

M-Mamiya-san…? What are you talking about?

"You guys are so slow. How hard can it be to teach this bimbo a lesson?" She asked dryly while checking her fingernails.

"Mamiya-san, what are you saying?" I asked horrified that she wanted to 'teach me a lesson'.

She looked down at me with eyes filled with scorn. "You really are worthless. A no good, lying, cheating airhead. We all know you're an idiot, so it surprised us when you scored highest at a test. One by Serina-sensei at that. Did you know that you embarrassed me? Everyone was like, 'Hey, did you hear that Sakura outdid Mamiya?' They said you were smarter than me even though you were known as a general fool." She knelt down and pulled my long hair up painfully.

"How do you that reflects on me? Admit it; you cheated. That's all you ever do. You lie, you trick people into believing that you're innocent and you do nothing but cheat. Like with Harada-san. You've got her fooled, but if she saw you for who you truly are, she'd hate you." She stated to me with intense force.

You don't even know me.

"I didn't—Aaah!" She pulled my hair harder. "I didn't cheat!"

She slapped me. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A STUPID GIRL! AN UNDERAGE DRINKER WHO PICKS UP MEN FOR A LIVING! A SLUT! A WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" Her voice crackled with anger with each word. My eyes snapped open, those words...

She wasn't done yet.

"What do you think people will think if they know that a girl like you beat me? Do you know what my family will be ridiculed for? We'll be ridiculed because someone like you that's from a worthless family outdid me because you cheated! Argh!" She slapped me again this time with so much force my neck snapped back far.

She stood and took a deep breath. "Teach her a lesson." She said before walking away.

I was speechless. My body was in shock. What she had said pierced me deep.

I'm worthless. No good.

Unwanted.

I thought she wanted to be my friend. But…

It hurts to think about her. Another betrayal added to my already long list.

I hate myself. I hate myself for being so weak, so powerless. I was stupid to think that people will want me around.

I shut my eyes tight as they kicked, threw and pummeled me.

I felt nothing but pain.

_XxXxX_

_I wish someone would help me_

_Save my heart from this_

_Never ending loneliness_

_Even if I just pretend_

_I just want.._

_Someone to find me_

_And love me_

_XxXxX_

I don't know what time it is.

I don't care. I might have lain here for a whole year and I still wouldn't care. The sky was dark.

I curled my body a bit. The pain, it was indescribable. I never thought that they'd go this far…

I didn't bother to cry out for help, because…would someone even come? Fighting back is typical of me, but even I get tired.

I didn't bother to stand. It was too painful. Why bother standing up when everyone will just push you down again, harder than the last?

I felt water droplets pelt my face and body.

It was raining. I cried amidst the rain. I could no longer hold it in. I cried and I cried. My tears seemed endless.

'I can't do this anymore…it hurts' I thought to myself as I held onto my arm. It was broken, just like me.

My trust, my happiness, and my heart. It was broken. Every day. Pain. No more.

I don't want to do this anymore. I give up.

"Hey, idiot, get up."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, this was a long chapter! I really did enjoy typing this out. My second fic and first G.A fic! I'm sorry if it's bad! Please forgive my errors.

Tell me what you guys think!

I don't like making Mikan suffer! I'm totally against bullying! But I had to use it because that's how the story flows in my mind. But rest assured, I will make Mikan smile a lot! I'm just building up some very important details.

By the way, the song is "My True Self" by Hatsune Miku, but the version I like the best is the one by Kaito and Meiko. It's a vocaloid song. It's a very heart-breaking song...I don't own it in any way. The stanzas aren't in order. I made it that way, so expect it a lot!

I'll say this now; my chapters will vary in length! This one is particularly long because it's the first chapter.

Thank you for reading!

_rain stops goodbye_


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Butterfly

**A/N**: Alright, alright. I know that the first chapter was kind of heavy, expect a lot of chapters to be kind of like that. But like I've said before, I'll make Mikan (and hopefully everyone who will read this) smile a lot, too. I've already written out the entire plot for this story and when I read my draft, I smile, too. I'm satisfied, but I'm tweaking it around whenever something new enters my mind.

ANYWAY! Here it is; the second chapter!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter two: Sleeping Butterfly**

_XxXxX_

_I was always squirming alone inside a hard, green cocoon.  
Even if I can't fly well, even if I'm cut by thorns, I want you to accept me._

_XxXxX_

"Hey, idiot, get up."

My eyes snapped wide open. Is someone there? I slowly sat up, wincing in pain. I thought I was the only one here; school had let out a long time ago.

"H-huh? Who…?" I whispered.

Shocked, surprised and confused, my eyes darted around the area. The darkness coupled with the rain made it difficult for me to clearly see anything. But I'm positive that nobody besides me was here. So…

Who said that?

I sighed. Great, now I'm hearing things. How pathetic can I get? I lowered my head but no tears came, just the raindrops falling down my face. Tears will do me no good. It won't change anything.

My eyes burned with anger. Not because of what those people did to me, but because of what I was about to do. I was going to give up. I softly shook my head. Right, I have to get up. I can't just give up.

I won't give up.

That's what they want me to do. Giving up means I surrender. It means I did do something bad and didn't have the guts to prove otherwise. They say that when you're accused of something, you don't have to do anything to prove you're innocent if you really are. But I don't believe that, because what if you are innocent but everyone around you doubted you? Then you must fight for yourself!

I breathed in deeply, flinching when my chest ached. I should get going. I gathered my strength and heaved myself up. On trembling and unsteady legs, I moved on.

I saw my bag lying in front of the gate. The contents were all wet and ruined. The bag's zipper was broken and the strap was almost ripped completely off.

I guess they have it in for my belongings, too.

At least my favorite keychain was alright. It's a golden star. It's a good thing I placed it in the hidden compartment in my bag.

I was half-way home when someone called out my name in shock. My whole body became tense. That voice!

"Mikan-chan? Is that you?" I turned my head slowly to refrain from hurting myself. Sure enough, there she was, illuminated by the street lamp.

"Misaki-san, what are you doing here?" I asked, curious by her appearance. She was holding a blue umbrella and was wearing a beautiful strapless maroon dress that reached her knees, along with black pumps.

She quickly closed the distance so that I could be sheltered by the umbrella as well. "I should be the one asking you that! It's already night time and you're walking down the streets alone in the pouring rain? What's wro-!" She suddenly gasped as she looked at me closely.

"Mikan-chan, what happened? You're-!" She quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me towards her apartment. I winced at her grip but said nothing; Misaki-san is clearly very worried.

When we reached her apartment, she quickly pulled me into the living room and seated me on her soft couch.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. Is there anything broken with you?" My trust in my classmates, that's what. Of course, I know better than to say that.

"My arm, I think." I answered instead.

"Let me see." She gently reached for my arm.

She analyzed my arm carefully. "Well, it's not broken. That's good." Misaki-san reported after checking. I guess I only thought it was broken. What a relief.

"Wait a second." Misaki-san uttered quickly. Then she ran towards the bathroom. I heard running water.

Misaki-san appeared from the doorway. "I prepared a warm bath for you, Mikan-chan. I'll lend some of my clothes, so go on and take a soak." She insisted, handing me a towel and a bathrobe.

Seeing no other thing to do, I nodded. I slowly made my way towards her bathroom. I've been here several times already; Misaki-san would sometimes invite me to eat lunch with her or to help her with some things. When I entered the bathroom, everything was already prepared.

I removed all my clothing and went right in. The minute I felt the warm water, my muscles relaxed. I let out a long, unwinding sigh. It hurt a little, of course. But it still feels good. After my warm and relaxing bath, I got out and put on the soft bathrobe.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I was immediately met by Misaki-san, who had replaced her previous attire for a sweatshirt and cargo pants. She was carrying some articles of clothing. "I think these clothes will fit you. You can change in my room." She handed me a white shirt with heart patterns and some gray shorts. I nodded with a small smile and entered her room to put on the clothes. When I was done, I left the room and looked for Misaki-san.

I ran into her in the corridor leading to the kitchen.

"Mikan-chan, here." She said, handing me a mug. Hot chocolate. I stared at it.

"I was actually debating between hot chocolate or warm milk. I hope you like it." She said with a giggle. She herded me towards the living room.

"Wait right here, Mikan-chan. I'm going to get the first-aid kit." She dashed elsewhere. I leisurely sipped the drink. I finished it in a minute. I set the mug down on the mahogany table and waited for Misaki-san to return. Outside, the rain had turned into a raging storm.

I took this time to think. This is so screwed! I can't tell her what really happened and-!

I gasped when I glanced at the time. It's already past eight! My dad will kill me! I was about to stand up when Misaki-san entered the room with the first-aid kit.

"Oh no, you don't. Sit down, Mikan-chan." She ordered sternly. I sat back down. She sat on the table and proceeded to treat my injuries. I could only watch with gratefulness and nervousness.

While treating me, Misaki-san initiated conversation. "What happened, Mikan-chan? Please, tell me the truth." She looked right into my eyes as she said it seriously.

I gulped. The truth?

I looked away and sighed. I hate lying but I really don't want to drag Misaki-san into this. I'd rather go about this whole "can't-fit-in-and-nobody-accepts-me-thing" on my own, it sounds like a death wish, but that's how I really feel. I owe her that much.

Oh well…here goes.

"Nothing happened. I just slipped while going down the stairs at school." I explained in the most casual voice I could manage.

Misaki-san cocked one brow up, still doubtful, "Then why were you out walking in the pouring rain at this time? I clearly remember you saying that your school lets out at four thirty in the afternoon."

"I had cleaning duty before my accident. And I, uh, left school at quarter to five, and then I ran a few errands. That's when I remembered that I had forgotten something at school. It was about six thirty when I got to school to get it. On my way down the school stairs, I tripped. When I came to, it was already a few minutes before eight. I forgot my umbrella at home." I took a deep breath. I glanced at her. She still looked like she had more to ask. Gah, Misaki-san! Please, stop asking me questions! I don't think I can lie any further. I know it sounds like baloney, but please, just buy my story!

Please!

She shook her head, looking entirely unconvinced. She was about to say something that I was sure would put me on the spot, but she stopped short when she looked at my face. She must have seen something there because what she said next took me by surprise. "Okay, fine. Let's go with that. I won't press any further." I made a sound of relief. "But!" My attention snapped towards her. "If this happens again, I won't let you off the hook so easily."

I gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Misaki-san." I said with utmost sincerity. Thank you for always being there for me and for being my friend. Thank you for trusting me even when I don't deserve it. Thank you so much.

She giggled in response. "Well, it's not like I saved you from utter death, but you're most welcome, Mikan-chan."

We talked for a while until Misaki-san finished treating my injuries. Apparently, she was out with her friends for dinner and was on the way home when she ran into me.

She rose and began to put away the medical supplies.

"So, Mikan-chan, it's getting pretty late." Misaki-san began.

My eyes widened. Drat, I completely forgot about the time!

I was about to stand up when Misaki-san stopped me. "No, no, no! I didn't mean that you should leave!"

I stared at her, confused.

She explained, "Why don't you stay the night, Mikan-chan? There's an extra room with a bed you can sleep on. And don't worry; I already called your parents." My eyes widened even more.

"Really? Um, what did they say?" I worriedly asked. Knowing my parents, they could have said anything to Misaki-san, even rather offensive or unnecessary things. They were not your average "protective" parents.

"Nobody was home, so I just left a message saying that you'd stay the night with me." She sent me a gentle smile, "After all, you're in no condition to go out in the dead of night on your own, and most definitely not during a storm." Well, she's got a point.

She patted my head softly. "Just stay with me tonight, Mikan-chan."

I'm a little uncertain about this. I mean, it's not that I didn't want to stay with her. It's just…

My parents.

Knowing them, they'll most probably blow everything out of proportion. Misaki-san hasn't met my parents yet. She told me that she heard some people talking about my parents; she told me that she doesn't believe in gossip like that. I'm glad that she doesn't get carried away by the masses, but she's never met them!

I don't care even if I'm injured. I've got to go home! If they somehow implicate Misaki-san, my only friend here, I will never forgive myself.

I was about to give an excuse so that I could home, but then I saw Misaki-san's face.

Warmth.

Acceptance.

That made me stop in my tracks. Maybe I'm worrying too much. I mean, Misaki-san called them, right? And it looks like nothing went wrong.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in staying. But I don't want to impose or anything!" I softly chuckled, sitting back down.

I was surprised when Misaki-san laughed heartily in response.

"Ahahaha! I'm the one who's insisting you stay, so there's no way you could impose. Just chill, Mikan-chan."

I laughed along with her, forgetting my problems as we talked about the most random things. The fun had to end when Misaki-san said that it was time to sleep.

"Mikan-chan, I almost forgot. I have to tell you something." Misaki-san said quietly. I cocked my head to one side. What?

She signaled me to go into her room. I sat down on her fluffy pink bed. She sat beside me and took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving, Mikan-chan." She said without preamble.

I froze.

She seemed to be waiting for my reaction. I only stared at her blankly, with a shocked face.

"You're leaving?" Was all I could manage.

"Mikan-chan, listen. I won't be gone for good. I'm only leaving to attend a seminar. An exclusive, invite only seminar for aspiring world-class chefs and bakers, and I got invited! I'll be away for about three months, but it'll get extended if they see my skills." She stated with fervor, taking my hands. "I may never get this opportunity again."

I sat still, confused. Why is she telling me this with that look? A look the seemed to be waiting for my…approval.

I'm ecstatic that Misaki-san is getting the opportunity she deserves, but in truth, I don't want her to go. It sounds selfish, I know. But Misaki-san is my only friend, the only one who actually cares about me. Coming back here? Yeah, I believe her to an extent, but what if they like her so much that they'll give her an offer she can't resist? I know Misaki-san, she is a go-getter. She'll grab the opportunities presented to her in a millisecond.

"Why are you talking like that? What do you want from me? An approval?" I said, accidentally letting out a little sarcasm. I immediately shut my mouth after throwing that out. I can't believe I said that!

Misaki-san's face shifted into one of shock. Then, after a full minute of staring at me with that face, she sighed, her face buried in her hands.

"No, Mikan-chan. I don't want anyone's approval. I just want you to be happy for me. I would expect you of all people to be with me on this." She muttered sadly.

I immediately felt bad. I know Misaki-san, so why do I doubt her promise to come back? I have no reason to.

I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry. It's just, um, a little surprising, dropping a grenade like that." I rubbed the back of my neck, wincing when I hit a sore spot."And it's not that I'm not happy for you. I am, honest! I just…don't want you to leave me all alone. I-I'm afraid." I added, ashamed and sorrowful.

I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders. "Oh, Mikan-chan! Don't be like that! I'm so glad you're happy for me, but no need to be sad! I'm not leaving you, so don't be scared. I'm just going away for awhile, but I'll come back! Besides, this is the perfect chance for you to make new friends! And remember, I'll always be there for you, even when I'm far away, you have my support. So don't worry." She patted my head softly.

I couldn't say anything, my chest felt heavy. Misaki-san doesn't exactly know what I'm going through, but it doesn't matter. She will always be there for me…

"And besides, I feel like something good will happen to you. Call it women's intuition." She laughed gently. I felt her trembling a bit. That's right; Misaki-san will miss me, too. I'm lucky to have her as a friend. So lucky.

I felt hot tears falling on my arms and back. Don't cry, Misaki-san, please, don't. I don't think I will be able to hold it in anymore…

"I'll miss you. Don't be afraid, Mikan-chan, you're never alone. Remember that there are people who care about you." She softly murmured, more tears falling.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I cried.

My tears were not of pure sadness. My tears were a mix of sadness and happiness. But mostly happiness. Thank you, Misaki-san.

I know you can do it. With your raw talent and unwavering determination to outdo yourself, you'll definitely get their attention. That's why, in spite of the sadness that your leave will cause, my feeling proud of you still reigns.

I'm happy for you, Misaki-san.

_XxXxX_

_Inside a bug cage called a "narrow display" is where I slept,__  
But you found me and complimented my large wings. Then you opened the door._

_I'm still getting lost all the time, but..._

_XxXxX_

The following morning at eight, I woke up with a clear mind.

Last night, Misaki-san let me sleep in her room, feeling that it would make us both more comfortable and sleep easier after such an emotional moment. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow; I was that tired.

I checked beside me; Misaki-san was still in dreamland, snoring away. She's usually an early bird but not today, I guess. I held back laughter at the silly sight of her. I will definitely miss Misaki-san when she leaves, but she was right.

I pumped my fist in the air, ignoring the pain in my arm. I have to get moving, too. I got to go out there and make friends! I have to be happier!

Then an image of me trying to make friends with my not-so-open-minded classmates flashed in my mind.

I sighed.

Easier said than done.

Disheartening thoughts started to run through my mind but I quickly shook them away. I mean, it's a bright, new day! I shouldn't think like that! Spread some good vibes!

What did Misaki-san tell me? Right, something good will happen to me! Let's start the day by being hopeful! Yeah!

I got out of bed with energy coursing through my veins, so much that I ignored the throbbing in my legs and body. Despite my motivated state, I kept quiet as I moved about. Misaki-san is still in dreamland, after all.

I entered the bathroom and fixed myself up; I can treat myself fairly well (mostly with cuts and such) whenever I'm hurt, I got used to doing it.

I saw my uniform hanging on a clothes line inside the bathroom. It was already dry, so I just slipped it on, my bag was still kind of damp, but I still carried it with me. I left a note for Misaki-san so that she wouldn't worry. I don't want to just leave like this but I really don't want to encounter problems that involve my parents.

At exactly eight forty-five, I headed home, uncertain about what might happen.

The streets were almost empty, only a few people were passing by; students running late, some rushing on the way to work and some going who-knows-where.

My mind kept moving around the place thinking about what might happen when my parents see me. Usually, they don't care about what I do unless it somehow involves them, but I'm sure they won't react that badly…I hope.

I arrived at my neighborhood and it was, as usual, very quiet. I consider my neighbors to be non-existent. Why? Because I almost never see them! Don't get me wrong, I have tried countless of times to get to know them. But they are just so slippery! They always seem to be away or something whenever I try to get close to them.

I guess I don't blame them. They definitely know what goes around inside my house. But I hate knowing the fact that despite their knowledge of what is happening; they chose to turn a blind eye and won't even extend a friendly hand.

Yet, I really cannot bring myself to resent them. I try to understand why they do that. I know they are not bad people, they are just afraid. Afraid of what might happen. So much that they can't do anything at all but stay quiet and hope for the best. Fear can do that to someone.

Fear does that to me most of the time.

"_Don't be afraid, Mikan-chan, you're never alone. Remember that there are people who care about you." _

What Misaki-san said pierced me deep. I feel that what she says is true, I mean, she cares for me, right? And my parents must have at least a bit of love for me, right? So that means I won't be totally alone in this world.

With that note, I walked towards my house.

I immediately felt panic when I saw that the front door was ajar. I rushed inside, closing the door as I entered, leaving my bag on top of the shoe closet.

I gasped at the sight of my home.

Pieces of broken glass were shattered about on the floor, books scattered, tables and chairs turned, lamps and other furniture in complete disarray. It looked like a storm passed through.

What the heck happened here?

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" I called out frantically. Did they have a fight or something? But I highly doubt that. They can't do this much damage with just a fight; my father might be able to cause a bit of damage, but my mother isn't the type to hurl objects across the room in a fight. She is never sober enough in those times.

No response.

Alarmed by the eerie silence, I dashed up the stairs; even my bedroom was in shambles.

What is going on?

I've checked this entire place, and my parents are nowhere to be found!

I went back downstairs and analyzed the damage. Some of the furniture was broken, and the fridge was completely empty, well not that it had much to begin with. Was theft the reason? But what can be stolen here?

What on earth could have caused this?

My eyes roamed the room. What a mess! I spotted a piece of paper tacked on the wall. I made my way through the wreck to check it out. I pulled it out and read what was scribbled down, in messy and seemingly rushed handwriting;

'_Don't tell anyone anything. Just keep quiet or else all of us will die. Don't look for us.'_

What?

It was unsigned but it was definitely my father's handwriting scrawled hastily on the paper.

What does he mean, "be quiet or else all of us will die"?

Don't tell me…

They must have been involved with some really nasty people! Again!

But why did they leave me behind?

A lot of possibilities ran through my mind as I stood stock still, completely shocked by the sudden turn of events.

I had trouble processing what I had just realized; my parents have abandoned me.

I moved my legs slowly, walking toward the stairs. I locked the door on my way. I need to lie down.

I was almost at the top of the stairs when I lost my footing. I slipped and my body slammed against the steps, for a brief second, I was grateful that I didn't tumble down the steps completely. I was too shocked to make a sound… I've been falling around a lot lately.

What has all my pain been for? For this moment?

What is this moment? This is the moment when I suddenly realize, despite what Misaki-san said, that I am alone.

The entire student body, faculty and staff of my school dislikes and has no trust in me, the townsfolk are indifferent, I have almost completely lost all touch with Hotaru, Misaki-san is leaving and I have a strong bet that that she'll soar higher and might not return for a long time and my parents have abandoned me.

Am I truly alone?

I am now…

_XxXxX_

_Sparkling with a shine, is that thing coming my way a miracle?__  
The keynotes let out light. __  
Sleeping Butterfly, open your eyes. Is it alright for me to try to fly?__  
Vividly, I cross, cross, cross the melody_

_XxXxX_

I stayed in that position; lying on the steps like a rag doll.

A single thought occupied my mind.

What now?

I don't know what to do. But my mind protested this thought. A rational part of my brain was telling me that I should get up and clean the place, find a part-time job or something to support myself from now on. Act like nothing happened.

But something did happen! My parents have left me! I can't just forget something like that! The motivation from before has completely faded away…I'm weak. I know I am. I have always been weak; too weak to fight back, too weak to tell Misaki-san the truth, too weak to tell my parents to straighten things out, too weak to stand up.

"I can't do anything! I'm so weak!" I yelled with a trembling voice. I felt something warm slide down my cheeks. It took me a minute to realize that I was crying. I'm crying again.

I guess I really am weak.

This scene is heart-breaking. It has happened so many times already.

Why am I crying? I should be used to this already. It's not like my parents were ever really there for me. I told myself to get up.

Up, Sakura! Move like you mean it!

But those words did nothing for me, except make me feel worse.

I feel like no one in this world understands this feeling I have, even though I know that many other less fortunate people have it much worse, I feel like I'm constantly fighting against something I can't see or touch. I'm fighting with some kind of weight on my shoulders. A losing battle.

I feel so helpless. I wish someone would help me, help me get on the right track. I'm lost. It sounds pathetic, but I don't care. I want someone there to guide me through this phase in my life. This…darkness looming over me. Please...

"Get up."

My eyes snapped open, but I remained still. There's that voice again. That voice that I had imagined.

Great, I'm hearing things again. My mind must be going haywire from all that's happened. I shut my eyes again as fresh tears sprung out.

"Oi, didn't you hear me? I said get up. And stop crying." The voice was definitely that of a male; although it was smoother, calmer and more quiet than most.

What? Now I'm describing it? I must really be going crazy.

"You know, I hate repeating myself." The voice said again. Great. Just great. I can already picture the mental hospital welcoming me as their new patient.

"Are you deaf, little girl?" The voice asked, with evident irritation. "Or are you really that stupid?" A pause. "…Polka dots?" The voice held slight amusement. I gasped.

That's…that's my-!

My eyes opened in shock.

I shot up quickly, wiping my tears. There's no way an imaginary voice would ever say that! Now I'm sure; I'm not alone! There's someone here! I had just realized that the voice came from behind me, somewhere near the front door. As I stood, I stared at the front door. It was still locked. Then how…?

Who is he? Did he enter when my parents left? Then how come I didn't see him when I searched? What is he after? Is he the reason why my parents ran away in fear? All this sailed through my mind, but that's not important right now!

A complete stranger, a possible thief, rapist, murderer or all of the above, was inside my house! I'm alone and the only way to go if he's down there is my room! Where is this intruder?

I wanted to check behind that wall that intersected the living room and the front main hall, but it seems dangerous. What if he attacks me? I'm not entirely sure if he's hostile, but I think he is...

I scanned the immediate area below me; I turned the lights off when I was heading up, so I saw nothing but darkness. Why is my house so freaking dark all the time? Even during the day! I shook my head rapidly. Focus!

Cautiously, I moved up the stairs, taking careful, soundless, backward steps. I kept my eyes on the area at the bottom of the stairs; that's where the voice came from!

When I reached the top, I rushed towards my room as silently as I could, ignoring the pain my body was causing. My fear was greater. I mean, I can usually put up some fight, but I'm injured, weak and this guy sounds so healthy and…and….TOUGH!

I entered my room and went towards my phone. I picked it up with shaking hands. I quickly entered my pin code, my eyes darting back and forth from the screen and my bedroom door, which was slightly open.

I was about to dial for help when the screen went black. What the heck? Then I remembered.

I didn't charge it!

No. No way!

"What are you trying to do, polka dots?"

I shrieked in fear, dropping the phone. I quickly covered my mouth. I stared at the door frame; I saw nothing but the dark air beyond it…

I'M SO DEAD!

I grabbed the nearest thing. An alarm clock. Oh man!

I decided to put on a brave face. Maybe I can scare the creep off. If that fails, I'll just chuck this clock at him, then escape. If that also fails, then I'll…get my umbrella! I'll hit him good!

He's unarmed, right?

But what if he took the knife from the kitchen? What if he has a gun?

I shook my head, ignoring the throb. Get a grip, Mikan! You can do this!

"Hey, pervert! Come get me if you can, BASTARD!" I shouted with the bravest tone I could manage, I hope that someone from outside would also hear.

Eerie silence followed. I gulped, okay…

Now I'm getting even more afraid. I focused on the door way. Where is that creep?

"What are you trying to do now?"

I jumped in surprise. It came from the door way! He's right outside my door! I tried to find him, but he was cloaked by the darkness.

Grasping the clock tightly, I waited for him to emerge.

Why isn't he coming in?

"W-who-just who are you and what do you want?" I chided myself for my trembling voice.

"Hn."

I flinched. Where is he? Why isn't he showing himself? Just get in here so I can beat you to a pulp or else just get the hell out of my house, bastard! I'm stressed as is already!

"Where are you? Show yourself!" I spat with clenched teeth.

"In front of you."

My eyes widened at his reply. "But-but! There's no one here!" I started to feel strange.

"Tch." That definitely sounded like it was in front of me!

I dropped my alarm clock. I took slow steps backwards until my back hit the wall.

"W-what?" I put my hands in front of me in a repelling manner. This guy is messing around! It's a trick, Mikan! Right in front of me? That's what he wants me to think! It's a trick!

I jumped over my bed and my aching legs almost gave in, but I prevailed and made it to my target; my closet.

I opened it and went in. Its cliché and stupid, but I don't care! I'm scared to death and I have no idea what to do. Should I shout for help? But I'm positive my neighbors are out and even if they weren't, would they come to my rescue?

I should still call out for help, maybe someone passing through will hear. Calm your nerves, Mikan.

I took a deep breath. "HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE, HELP ME!" I screamed my lungs out.

"Oi, polka dots. Just calm down. And quit the screaming."

I gasped. That voice! It came from…beside me!

I screamed.

I burst out of my closet and landed on my bed. I backed away until I felt the bed frame against my back. I was panting and I desperately wished that all of this would stop already.

Hysteria ran rampant inside me. I shouted, waving my arms in front of me frantically. "Whoever-Whatever!- you are, STAY AWAY FROM ME! I mean it!" I was about to say more when I heard a sigh.

A long, deep and tired sigh.

I froze. I lowered my hands as a strange feeling washed over me.

Suddenly, I remembered what he said.

"_Get up."_

That's what he said. Would someone who was planning on hurting you say that? Don't most criminals strike while the victim is down? A sudden thought entered my mind.

Maybe he isn't a criminal. This person doesn't sound bad and he doesn't sound like he wants to do something to me. I decided to take a risk.

"Um, hello? Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly.

Silence.

I tried again. "Just tell me what you want from me. If you don't need anything, could you please just leave?"

No reply again.

Alright, this is silly. I'm trying to be considerate here; why doesn't he just show himself? I feel so vulnerable. He can probably see me from wherever he's hiding, while I can't even tell where he is.

I decided to give it another go. "Hey-"

"Help me." He interrupted quietly. I couldn't exactly pinpoint where his voice came from, but it sounded close.

"What?" Help? What does he mean?

"Can you help me?" He asked again.

I furrowed my brows. He's asking me if I can help him? I have no idea how to respond. But he sounded like he really needed my help.

"Help? Um, help you with what?" I asked carefully, looking at the ceiling.

Silence. Well, this is just unfair! I keep on babbling while he just gives me the cold shoulder!

I snapped, "Please, just tell me already! I promise I'll try my best to help you. And can you show yourself? This current situation is making me uncomfortable." I added with a frown, then I waited for a little while.

"…Alright." He finally said with hint of uncertainty in his tone.

I waited for a few moments. Still nothing.

I got a bit impatient. "Hey, quit fooling around! Just come out already!"

"I'm trying my best." That caused my eyebrows to shoot up.

Huh? _'I'm trying my best'_? What does that mean?

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, almost inaudible.

"I'm right in front of you." He said with a firm tone. I sat still momentarily after hearing that.

"Okaaay…" I laughed nervously.

…

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?" I shouted hysterically. If what he said is true, then that makes…that makes him…!

"…Dead." He said flatly. Now I'm sure; I'm totally nuts!

"B-but there's n-no such things as…a-as… g-g-ghost!" The volume of my voice increased with each spoken word. A g-g-ghost! Ahhh! No way!

"I told you, quit shouting. You're going to make my ears bleed." He stated irritably.

This can't be happening! "That's not possible! Your ears can't bleed! 'C-cause you're a g-ghost!" I squeaked when I said the 'g' word.

Another sigh. "So what if I am?" He questioned, exasperated.

That does it!

"AHHHH! NOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I CAN'T HELP YOU! GO, SHOO, SHOO!" I yelled with fear laced over my voice. I really, really, really, don't like ghosts!

I'm so scared right now! What if he transforms into his monstrous form?

"Monstrous form?" He suddenly asked.

Oh, geez! Did I just say that out loud by accident?

"Look, I'm just as upset as you are. But remember, you said you'd help me. I expect you to follow through."

That got my attention. I've always told myself to never break a promise, because I know how it feels like to have it broken. But…

"Besides, ghosts aren't real." He offered.

"Y-you're a G-GHOST!" I pointed at a random spot, having no idea where he was. Suddenly, a new thought flashed in my head. "Or are you?" I asked, uncertain.

I put a finger on my chin in a thoughtful manner. Maybe he isn't a g-g-ghost. Maybe…

"Hey…are you like, just invisible? A zombie? A shadow man or something?" I tried to recall what my guy classmates talked about when they were discussing some things concerning manga and anime. They say some supernatural things exist in this world. "Are you an alien? An esper? You're a guy, right? Are you some superhero who flew here to make me your sidekick?" I asked curiously in a flurry.

A brief silence enveloped my room.

"Did you hear what you just said?" He asked, dumbfounded and annoyed. "Moron, of course not. I don't know what I am exactly. And yes, I'm a guy. You have an amazingly good grasp on the blatantly obvious." He added sarcastically.

My eyebrows slammed together in thought, ignoring the insult. "You said you're dead, right?" I received a "Hn." in reply. I'll take that as a yes. "Then, you must be a g-g-ghost!"

I heard him shrug. "All I know is, I'm dead, I can't touch anything, and no one can see or hear me. Except you."

I raised both hands in denial. "Whoa, whoa, wait! I can't see you, that much is obvious. I can only hear your voice." I responded.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers. You'll do." He simply said.

I know I said I'd help…but I'm seriously rethinking things now. This is just so crazy!

He must have seen my face because he suddenly said, "Fine, so what if I'm a ghost? Whatever. I can't even touch you."

"But you can haunt me and stuff!" I retaliated.

"Do you think I'd do something stupid like that? Whatever." He responded nonchalantly.

I blinked. I'm usually freaked by the mere mention of g-g-ghosts. Yet, what he said made me feel better. Comfortable, even…

I should help this guy. It's only right. "So, what sort of help do you need, anyway?"

"…"

"Just tell me!" I ordered loudly.

"Can't." Was his reply.

"Why not?" I asked incredulously. Here I am, willing to help him and yet…!

"Can't remember." He swiftly announced.

I felt a frown form on my face. "What do you mean you can't remember? You scare the living day-lights out of me, to ask me for help and now you're telling me you can't remember why?" I interrogated with utter disbelief. "You should really think before doing things like this-"

"Be quiet. I'm thinking." He cut me off.

What an arrogant little-! Ugh! I bit back an insult. I waited for him to speak again.

He's been silent for a while. Wow, he must be really thinking hard. I'm also very sure he hasn't left the room. This may sound weird, but after "talking" to this guy, I can actually kind of feel his presence. I just realized that I've have goosebumps for a while now. But that's not the sign; it's not the chills either. I'm sure that if I get used to him, those things will lessen. I'm not sure though, that's just my idea, I know next to nothing about the supernatural.

But it's not important. If I concentrate a little, I can faintly feel an…aura. An aura of a person who is lost, but not bad. I feel that he is good to an extent. Just like me…

I should help him out, even if I don't know him.

"Hey, Mr. Ghost," I smiled at the absence of fear in my voice. I'm not scared anymore, of him at least. I hope. "You don't need to tell me why. I'll just help you remember why you need my help and what for. It must be one of those unfinished business things, right?"

"…"

I struggled to find anything more to say. He's just too quiet! Hmm, maybe I should talk some more, but he spoke before I could.

"…All I remember is waking up in front of a fountain in a park full of flowers. That was about a month or so ago, not really sure. I can't remember anything before that." He said thoughtfully.

What is this? This guy has amnesia? Is that even possible? Well, I've seen it happen in movies a lot…A dead guy, a g-ghost, with amnesia. And when he came to, which was about a month ago, he was in a…park? Maybe he's somehow linked there. Maybe, hmm.

"Wait, so you've been wandering around for a month already? And you didn't find anyone who can help you until now? Did you try going to a psychic, a person with a third eye, or something?" He should have at least encountered someone who can see him, right? I don't even know how I can hear this guy! My family has no supernatural abilities whatsoever as far as I know.

His reply came quickly. "If you were to wake up in an unknown place, with no recollection about your past, what would you do?" I was surprised by his question, but before I could answer, he spoke again. "I tried to ask some people, but no one paid me any attention. When I tried to touch something, my hand went right through it. I felt a little strange. That's when I realized that I might be…dead."

My mouth fell open with a small gasp. I had just realized; this must be hard for him. A person who has no idea what happened to him, only to realize that he's no longer…alive.

It became silent again; he must be contemplating about his situation. I sat there, thinking about this crazy turn of events. After much thought, I nodded to myself.

I've made up my mind.

"Okay! I get it; it must be hard for you. But don't worry; I'll help you in any way possible. I've got nothing to lose, anyway, so why not? I may not seem much, but I'll give it my all." I declared with determination. I don't care even if it sounds wacked out; I'll help this 'lost' guy/ soul/ whatever! I won't just leave him wandering around helplessly when I can lend a hand!

He still remained quiet. Uh-oh, what's wrong now?

"Please say something." I softly said.

"…Are you sure?"

I was momentarily confused what he meant by that, but I quickly realized what he was asking. I nodded vigorously, but my neck resented the action. I ignored it. I can help this guy! I know I can! Then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I'm Sakura Mikan! What's your name?" I smiled energetically. He should at least remember his name, right?

Silence.

Oh…I guess he forgot that, too. I adopted an understanding face, "Hey, look, its okay if you don't-"

"Natsume."

"Huh?"

"My name." He said quietly.

I blinked. His name is Natsume…

I made a gleeful sound. I gave a bright smile that I know he can see wherever he is.

"I promise I'll do my best, Natsume!"

* * *

**A/N**: The song I used is "Sleeping Butterfly" by Choucho. I absolutely love this song, whenever I listen to it, I feel so optimistic! Listen to it, too! It's upbeat!

So sorry for the long update! And please forgive my mistakes! As you can see, this chapter is not that, um, violent. It has drama, of course! It's shorter than the previous one, but it's still a bit long. I wonder if people are intimidated by the length or are just lazy because it's long...haha, it's fine as long as others enjoy the story! :) The length will vary every chapter! Some will be long, some short!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter! THANK YOU!

And Natsume has appeared! Honestly, did you guys expect it to turn out like this? I hope everyone enjoyed reading this! I loved typing this!

Thanks for reading!

_rain stops goodbye_


	3. Chapter 3: Minor Pain

**A/N**: I'm back! Gosh, it's becoming harder for me to update faster. School, distractions and stuff get in my way! Anyway, let's get the show on the road!

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Minor Pain**

_XxXxX_

_Yesterday, when the rain kept falling and falling__  
Tomorrow, was what I longed for_

_I heaved a sigh for the unknown future  
But meaninglessly,  
It slowly disappears into empty space_

_XxXxX_

It was quiet.

Everything is being drowned out by a muffled sound; I'm not sure what it is.

So hazy.

What is going on?

I don't know.

My body feels so weak. My eyes…

All I see is gray. A dull, blurry color; no shapes or form. Just gray.

Am I dreaming?

I don't remember. All I remember is waking up this morning and going out somewhere. Which reminds me; what time is it? My parents will surely kill me if I get home late…is it even nighttime? I can't recall how long I've been staring at grayness.

Wait.

The living room at home has gray walls. Maybe I'm actually at home, having a major headache or something…

My mind feels sluggish. I'm awake and asleep.

Does that make sense? I guess not.

I can't seem to focus my eyes. I can't look at anything else. It's like my sight has been glued to this grayness I see.

Is this nothingness or something? I don't know. I can't think clearly.

"…Who…gi…lu…"

I hear something…

"You…in…act…"

Is someone talking? My mother? Father? I can't make anything out…My ears are ringing…

My head hurts, I can't seem to make myself move.

I tried to reach out to the voices I heard—the voices that sounded like shouting—but my body just won't listen; it remained still as a doll, a lifeless being. My fingers…are they twitching? I have no idea. My thought process is muddled; I feel like my head has been hit by a sledgehammer.

I don't know why, but a strange feeling is gnawing at me. I can't discern whether it is bad or good, I just feel strange.

Is this normal? I've got a feeling something important is happening…

Maybe my parents are arguing and have decided to get a divorce? Seems unlikely, though.

In that instant, I somehow felt panic. A rush of anxiety that cannot be explained. I feel like I'm about to be sucked into something momentous, something that will change everything.

I feel helpless to stop it.

I want it to stop because I'm afraid, afraid of what this overwhelming feeling means…!

But at the same time, I want it to happen. I'm curious and even excited.

My mind is doing a lot of weird things…

Am I dreaming?

I hope so. I can't stand this feeling; I want it to stop, I want it to go away. I have this foreboding feeling about what is happening, I think that—

"Weird."

Huh? Are you talking to me? I'm…weird?

Never mind; that sounded strangely clear compared to the voices I heard earlier. It sounded so piercing, yet calm at the same time, as if someone is calling out to me.

I held onto the voice, it being the only thing that is vividly clear to me. I want to hear it again. Maybe it will snap me out of this haze I'm in. I want to hear it-

"What a moron."

-or not. I wanted to retaliate by denying that insult, but I could not find my voice. What is happening?

"Oi, polka dots."

Suddenly, I saw the light.

* * *

The first thing I saw when my eyelids opened was light. From the light bulb on the ceiling.

I blinked for a few seconds, uncertain.

I looked around me; I was in my bedroom, which looked really messy by the way. My eyebrows knotted in thought, my brain buffering up.

I was conked out? How did that happen? I remember coming back here from Misaki-san's place and when I got here I…

…!

_"Natsume."_

_"Huh?"_

_"My name." He said quietly._

_I blinked. His name is Natsume…_

_I made a gleeful sound. I gave a bright smile that I know he can see wherever he is._

_"I promise I'll do my best, Natsume!"_

_I'm going to help a…_

…

_Oh boy._

_Promptly after giving that blinding smile, I fainted._

...

I fainted.

So that's why I was unconscious, "Hmm." I've never been the type to faint.

I shrugged, putting it behind me.

Focusing on the matter at hand; I fainted…

I guess that makes sense. Fainting because-of-of-!

Wait, wait, and wait! The house! The note! My parents!

The shockwaves from the recent turn of events crashed into me like a tidal wave.

I gasped.

An intruder, screams, and-and insults! Then a—a—a—a—GHOST!

My eyes widened.

I let out an involuntary shriek. Oh my gosh…that part was real? I mean, really real?

I met a freaking spirit; a dead guy! It was shocking, yes, but what was even more shocking was my sudden ease at the information that I just met and spoke to a person who is no longer of this earth. Of course, my first reaction was disbelief, but my gut was really telling me to listen to him! Surprisingly, I fainted after my brain processed the fact that I'm communicating with something that—despite repeated lectures of non-existence—I'm deathly afraid of.

I was dumbfounded by my own decision to help the guy. Call it my desire to not let others experience what I went through or whatever, but I was focused on the newly acquired goal to assist him in his "unfinished business". The situation pierced me even more when I thought about how he was actually…dead. I'm sure I can help him in some way but…man, this is heavy.

Sure, I smiled and said some rather encouraging and hopeful words, but to be honest, I acted more on guts than thought. A Hero complex, some may call it.

I must be insane.

The stress and loneliness must be making me desperate for company. That or I just became a human magnet for misfortune and oddities.

I might've made a tiny mistake of promising to help this guy. This Natsume person or spirit or guy or whatever.

Worst and weirder things have happened before…right?

Yeah. I chuckled nervously. Weirder things…

"Are you crazy?"

I almost screamed at the sudden voice that interrupted my musings. I glared at nothing in particular, remembering that I can only hear his rather insulting voice. He always sounded like he's bored and uncaring.

I released an almost regretful sigh, ignoring the jab he threw. "So this is really happening." I frowned.

His reply came three seconds later. "Yeah, it is. Took you long enough to wake up. Did you have a nice dream?" He asked, irritated. But what he said hit me; I did have a dream. But for the life of me, I could not remember my dream. But I was sure it had something to do with…something.

I huffed at his tone. "Hey, watch it buddy. Let's recall that YOU are the one asking for MY help. So let's be more polite, hm?" I said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Whatever." He shot back flatly, paying no heed to what I just said.

I felt a vein pop in my forehead, but held my tongue back. Calm down, Mikan, calm down.

Remember, this guy—Natsume—is in need of help, and it seems like only I can give him that as of now. Be more understanding of his situation, I thought to myself grudgingly. I signed up for this…

I slowly began to get off my bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sounding like he doesn't really care what my answer would be, so just for the heck of it, I answered.

I shot back with sarcasm, "Getting out of bed. What does it look I'm doing, mowing the lawn?" I tried to suppress the grin that was taking over my face when I heard him emit a small sound of annoyance. I planted my feet firmly on the floor as can be.

Then, I went on with my chore.

I hummed a random tune while picking up the objects scattered on my bedroom floor and putting it back to its proper place. It only took me a few minutes since I don't really own a lot. I don't have cosmetics, cute clothes, or adorable trinkets like most girls my age, heck, I don't even have a computer. I only have a cell phone, and it's an old model compared to my schoolmates.

But I don't mind. I make do with what I have; a healthy body, a beating heart and a sound mind. The last one, I'm having doubts about. I mean, a dead guy? Really?

I sighed, picking up a pillow and throwing it on my bed.

Sure, why not Mikan? I mean, I have nothing to lose, right? So I'm sucking it up. And besides, I guess it's not that bad. And if you use the term loosely, I have a new friend!

In a twisted and weird sense.

"How long was I out?" I asked casually.

"Three." He replied.

Well, that was short. "Minutes?"

"Hours." He corrected.

No way. I looked out the window and sure enough, the sky was a bright orange. It was already well into the afternoon. I suddenly felt that this has been a very long day. I shook my head and continued my chore.

I was hit with the urge to use the toilet. I turned around and headed for the bathroom with a languid stride. I was about to turn the knob of the bathroom door—

"Your house is dark." The calm words of observation that came from somewhere near struck me like lighting.

I froze.

Natsume; here. Can't see him. Can see me. GUY.

I turned around sharply. "You better not try anything strange, you hear me?" I demanded, not exactly sure where I should look.

I got irritated by the silence I received in return.

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I'll entertain your perverted mind!" I warned him, remembering the time when he commented on my underwear. He called me "Polka dots"! The pervert!

That seemed to rouse his attention.

"Quit spouting nonsense. Why would I be interested in your body? I can't do anything to you anyway, idiot." He declared nonchalantly.

"I-I know that! It's 'cause, you might, y-you know—peek!" I sputtered, my face slightly heating up.

"Tch, it's not like there's anything to see. So take it easy, polka dots." He said offhandedly.

I felt a vein pop in my forehead. "You're lucky I can't strangle your neck!" I yelled angrily.

His reply came quickly. "There you go shouting again." He said smoothly.

My blood boiled even more.

"I have every right! Pervert!" I declared with a vengeance.

This guy is annoying!

"Call me whatever you want. Even if you don't, that won't stop me from doing the same to you, little girl."

"I'm sixteen! I'm not a little girl!" I said with arms crossed, acting a bit like a petulant child. I quickly let my arms fall to my side when I realized how contradicting my actions were to my spoken words.

I really wanted to throw something. Alright, I've decided I will throw something to make my point clear. I was not happy with him. Not at all!

I was about to pick up a shoe on the floor and hurl it in a random direction when I felt uncomfortable again.

Ugh, toilet.

I shook my head resolutely. "Hey, can you stop being a headache for a minute, please?" I asked exasperatedly, abandoning my previous plan and wriggling my legs in discomfort.

"Why?" He asked mildly, not taking notice of my situation. Either that or he's just trying to get to me by acting like a clueless dolt.

I cringed. This guy! "W-well, you see…I need you to be a gentleman, if possible."

"Why?" He repeated. The jerk! He actually wants me to say it!

I turned my head to the side. "I need to use the toilet." I felt my face flare with heat, embarrassed.

What he said next had me speechless. "So what's the problem? If you need to use it, then use it. I'm not your toilet keeper." He uttered with a neutral voice.

My eyes bulged with disbelief. Toilet keeper? What the heck? "The problem is I can't use it with you breathing down my neck!" I hissed.

"I'm not breathing down on anyone's neck, blockhead. Just use it already." He stated easily.

I was close to pulling my hair out.

"I can't!"

"Why the hell not?" He asked, sounding perplexed, confused and utterly annoyed.

I twitched at his question. "Because you're a guy—"

"Obviously." He cut in, not seeing my point.

I forged on, "—and I'm a girl!" I felt the blush on my face intensify.

It was silent for a moment, him not uttering a word and me twitching around. It made no sense really; I didn't even drink any large amount of fluids!

"…Moron." He finally said.

I instantly got irritated. "Hey, you don't have to call—"

"Unnecessary." He cut me off.

I was momentarily startled by his interruption. I went silent, tilting my head to the side. I was confused by the word he spoke. What did he mean 'unnecessary'?

As if reading my mind he answered.

"Your wariness is unnecessary. Just go use the freaking toilet. I've already got a lot going on; peeking on you is the last thing on my mind." He muttered, serious and annoyed at the same time.

I was about to respond with an argument, but common sense quickly overcame me. I need to use the comfort room now; it'd be stupid to prolong this whole thing. His promise to not peek or do anything perverted kind of relieved me. Well, he really can't do anything physical related since he is intangible, but his presence is enough to disturb me. Touchable or not, he is still a guy and I'm still a girl.

But I guess that doesn't really matter to him, judging by the way he interacts with me, I have a strong impression that he sees me not as a girl, but more as a child or something. That annoyed me, but I put it aside.

Soundlessly, I nodded my head and went in the bathroom to ease my discomfort, all the while thinking:

Why did I trust his words?

_XxXxX_

_I will probably "simply" go through the motion__  
Of living another day like any other day__  
Since I'd get tired of repetition__  
I told a boring "lie."_

_I've come to mind people's facial expressions  
I've become unable to maintain my normal distance  
I've become lonely all of a sudden and I started to mope in melancholy_

_XxXxX_

After using the bathroom, I began cleaning up the place. I started with the kitchen.

Shattered glass, turned tables, spilled water, all kinds of utensils on the floor and whatnot. There's so much to fix up and this is just the kitchen. The living room is the true challenge to behold.

I should start with the glass. I took out the sweeper from the broom closet and some plastic disposal bags to put the trash and glass in.

I crouched to pick up the glass shards when my legs pulsed with pain.

I tried to get rid of the pained expression that must be evident on my face.

"Stop." Ordered the voice that I really didn't want to hear right now.

I flinched. "What do you mean 'stop'? Someone's got to clean this mess up and I don't hear you volunteering." I didn't mean to sound so scathing, I couldn't help it; I'm really tired.

But I really want to fix everything up to get it over with already, so I held myself steady.

I continued with my work, ignoring his words.

He didn't exactly like that. "I said stop. Don't be stupid." He demanded sternly.

I didn't like his tone, as though he was reprimanding me for doing something wrong.

"Me? Stupid?" I snapped, the stress overwhelming me." What the heck do you care? I'm doing this 'cause I want to! Don't call me stupid, because I'm not! I'm freaking tired and I just want to finish up with the cleaning!" I threw the plastic bag I was holding in the trashcan with a harsh flick of my wrist.

I was fuming with frustration and anger, mounting to my stress. Adding insults into the pile was not helping.

I began setting the kitchen back in order by putting back the utensils and other kitchen and dinner ware in its proper places. Luckily, he did not speak because I'm sure that if he did, I'll blow a fuse.

I headed for the broom closet to get the mop. I walked with forced, steady legs and I was doing pretty well until my right foot suddenly went in contact with a water puddle on the floor.

I slipped with a gasp; my back hit the dirty floor with a painful pull of gravity.

Then there was a flash. Then, the ceiling came into vision, with white spots darting around.

My body vibrated with pain, starting from my back and spreading quickly to other areas, I held my breath to keep from making any sounds. I bit my bottom lip hard till to stop the gasps and pants from coming out.

I shut my eyes to get rid of the white spots from my vision.

Why'd I do to deserve such misfortune?

I let out a bitter laugh despite the circumstances, which may have looked completely insane.

But I don't care. I made a move to get up, starting from my legs and arms. I bended my leg at the knees, I flinched at the flaring pain. But I persisted.

"Don't."

I paid him no attention. I'm already feeling like crap, so I don't want to listen to his frequent bashings of my actions.

I've been melancholic recently. I guess all that was building up to this day. It's pretty funny, really; I become pensive and pessimistic whenever I fall down these days. This time was no different.

The day when my parents finally left me, with nothing but pain, lies, confusion and scars.

I have been abandoned by many people; mostly the students from my school, a few shop vendors, all because of my parents reputation. And now, my parents have left me themselves. I can't really say I love them. But I don't hate them either.

I…care about them. They never have been loving, warm or caring, but somewhere deep inside, I'm thankful that they raised me like this. No, I'm no raving about the countless obstacles that have come my way because of their somewhat 'whip of love' (or just whip) way of rearing. I'm thankful because, they have made me this way; a girl who knows how to fight. But…

Just because I know how to fight and be strong doesn't mean I'll always be. Despite my less than smooth upbringing, I'm still a human being with limits. Right now, I'm at my limit. After two days straight filled with pain, I just want to fall into bed and sleep everything away, the pain, the sadness and loneliness.

At least I won't be able to trouble Misaki-san when she leaves. I won't have to lie to her anymore. Now, all I'll have to worry about is myself…

I heaved myself to sit upright, my body resented the movement, but I forged on.

"Don't…push yourself too hard." He said quietly.

His voice broke through the wallowing self-pity that shrouded me. But I still couldn't let go of the feeling of abandonment.

"Why shouldn't I push myself? If I don't, I'll sink into the ground and the whole world will forget me." I didn't think about what I was saying, it went pouring out like a torrent. "Who else will 'motivate' me to live if not myself? It's not like there's someone behind me egging me on to succeed." I said bitterly.

It was silent again. I wasn't surprised. What else could he do but listen to my gloomy venting? It's not like he'll be able to give me hopeful words that will brighten me up. I expected that.

"You are, undeniably, the stupidest girl in the entire existence of humanity." He said with a degree of harshness.

I was not expecting that.

"You act like you are alone, facing the evil that is this world, pitiful and weak. Well, you are not, idiot. You aren't weak. You're just a really big fool." His words carried a condescending and scathing tone, but I didn't feel offended at all. I felt…

"Stupid. There is always a 'someone'." He added with a quiet yet firm voice.

I blinked quite a few times, my eyes wide, absorbing his words.

"Quit acting like spoiled brat and suck it up. Everyone's got their share of problems. Face it head on." He ordered with a tone like that of a king. It did not sound bossy. He sounded like a king demanding his finest knight to fight in a war alongside him. It was strong.

It wasn't the words I wanted to hear. It was what I needed to hear. He may not have said it directly, but I think I know what he meant.

I felt something lit inside me. I know…

I closed my eyes for a moment. No, I have not changed; I am still the girl who has always been left behind, the girl who always cried. I will always be that girl. I will be left behind, I will cry often, I felt. I can't avoid that.

But I am also Sakura Mikan, the girl who has been knocked down more than I can count, but I am also the girl who got up each time, with my faith somewhat shaken, but my spirit maintained its glow. I haven't been aware of its fire. I am the girl who smiled in the face of my enemies. It appalled me that I have been frowning more. Yes, misfortune is not new to me…but I let it get the better of me. I have lost my grip on what truly mattered

What is important is acceptance. An acceptance that is within reason. Not in the sense where I change myself for other people's satisfaction for them to accept me, but in the way where I accept everything that is thrown at me. If I am to believe what other optimists say, then I am an optimist, too.

"Everything happens for a reason." I said with my eyes still closed, but my breathing was even. "Even if those things are bad, it happens for a reason." I opened my eyes and stared at the air with a fierce look.

"I have been left by them, by my family, and my only friend here is going away for a bigger and better life. I am hurt." My voice cracked a bit at the words, but I did not lose my determination. "It happened for a reason. I wasn't given anything on a silver platter. Those people have left my life in order to make room for something else. You. A dead guy who I can't even seen. An annoying, perverted and utterly rude jerk. But at the same time, you are the only one who has said anything like that to me. So—so—!"

I felt tears fall down my cheeks, my emotions running high. But I didn't wipe them away. I smiled through my tears. "Thank you!"

I smiled while the tears kept flowing down. I didn't mind.

"Ugly." He commented nonchalantly.

I threw my head back and inhaled deeply. I felt the haze fading away slowly, it was still there, but my mind is clearer than before. I shifted back and glared at him—I have no idea where he is, but I still glared—with no heat in it.

"I'm not ugly!" I retorted, slowly standing up with renewed peace. The pain in my body hadn't faded, but I found myself not caring. I will heal someday. Physically, yes. But emotionally...I can hope. I must be stronger.

I headed for the stairs.

"Rest." He ordered.

I wanted to reply with a sarcastic whip, but I let it slide this time.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I replied airily.

I flipped the light switch of the kitchen off on my way and headed up the stairs towards my room. The cleaning will be continued tomorrow.

I entered my room and went straight to my nightstand. I plug my cell phone to the charger. When the screen lit up I was bombarded with text messages and two missed calls from Misaki-san. I was about to open one when an incoming call interrupted me. It was Misaki-san. I clicked answer and pressed the cell phone against my ear.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Mikan-chan! Thank goodness! I've been trying to reach you! I read your note, but I was still worried and I tried to check on you. What happened to you? Are you alright?" She asked frantically with no preamble from the other line.

I felt a small smile form on my lips. "I'm fine, Misaki-san. My cell phone was turned off, so I couldn't attend to any messages."

I heard a relieved sigh from the other line. "That's good, Mikan-chan. But next time please keep your phone on for emergencies, okay?" I made a sound of compliance.

"By the way, how are your parents? Were they worried? What did they say?" She asked the question I was hoping not to answer.

I cringed and braced myself. "Uhh, they're…fine. There's no problem" Because they aren't here…I didn't dare say. "Everything's normal." I lied with a twitch. It was not normal at all. I got home and stumbled on some very shocking news and I met someone really strange.

It was strange, but oddly exciting. But I had to lie to Misaki-san. A 'boring' lie, you might say.

I just hope she bought it. "Oh, okay. Anyway, I got to go and start packing." Misaki-san said distractedly.

She told me that she'll be leaving in two days. Today's Friday, so she'll leave on Sunday.

I adopted a sad face. "Sure, Misaki-san. Good luck and umm, bye." I said lamely. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Thank you, Mikan-chan. Bye." She said with a gentle tone. Then the line went dead.

I put my cell phone back on top of the nightstand and settled down on my bed. I stared at my ceiling.

That was it, I guess.

_XxXxX_

_My dream  
My future  
I still don't know anything about them  
Yet another day is coming around the corner  
But for now please  
Watch over me as I'm losing my way_

_XxXxX_

" Hey..." I called out to him. I have been trying to incite at least a decent conversation with him, but he always replied with swift and few words. Around two to three words at most. This has been going on for the past hour.

My room was dark, as I closed the thick curtain of my window. It was late in the afternoon, almost evening.

"Rest." He ordered. All I ever got out of him was; 'Rest', 'Quiet', 'Sleep', 'Noisy' and the longest would be; 'Shut up, polka dots.' I raised my voice when he said this but he just dismissed it and replied with the word 'quiet' again.

He was not exactly the most talkative person, I was beginning to understand. Which was strange because before the whole 'pep talk' incident, he's been pretty responsive. Not a complete chatterbox, but still responsive. In a rude and tactless way.

It was downright annoying, but at the same, it was…refreshing, actually. Most people yell at me and say really offensive slurs even when I'm just passing through. Hotaru, Misaki-san and a few people treat me normally. But this guy…

He talked to me in the way he wanted, even if we just met. He was pretty mean and insulting, but he was never deliberately harsh or cruel. He seemed to be uncaring like most of the people here, but he wasn't apathetic…I think. He wasn't caring like Misaki-san, but he sort of cheered me up in his own way. He was blunt like Hotaru, he said what he wanted to say and doesn't really care about what I might feel in return, even though HE was the one who needed me. But truth be told, he spurned me on. I can prove to him my resolve. But that doesn't mean I find him endearing! He's a jerk.

I grabbed a pillow and hugged it. To think that the one who would somehow turn my world topsy-turvy would be him. A not-so-normal being.

I shifted back and forth, trying to get comfortable, but to no avail. I groaned with growing frustration. I just really want to rest.

It's funny how at this moment I could be frustrated and aggravated instead of sad and morose. I think I should be crying…being left and all. But I didn't feel that way. I was disappointed, yes, but not depressed. Maybe I'm more afraid of being alone than being hurt. I don't know. My brain is fried.

I grunted and squeezed the pillow tighter.

I fear loneliness, but I somehow always manage to push other people away. Is it because they really hate me? Or is it because they don't know who the real Mikan is? I am…

"Get some sleep." He ordered this time.

"I know! You don't have to tell me!" I throw back.

…Energetic.

"Already am." Came the smooth reply.

I rolled to the left. "Shut up then, so I can sleep."

…Determined.

"You look like you clearly need to sleep."

I cocked a brow up. "What's that supposed to mean?" I had a feeling what he was trying to imply.

"You're already ugly as it. Don't make it harder for my eyes."

"Huh? You mean guy! I don't care about that!"

…Honest.

"I can tell you don't have any friends since all you know how to do is argue!" I huffed.

"Look who's talking." He threw back.

…Friendly.

"Alright already! I'm practically friendless, there's no one! Whatever!" I tried to wave it off as unimportant, but my voice wavered a bit and my eyes misted.

…Lonely.

"Idiot." He shot at me.

"Don't call me that! You don't even—"

"I'm here." He cut off almost quietly.

I blinked. "What did you say?" I sat up.

"You can't say that there's 'no one'." He stated calmly.

…But not alone.

I was speechless. I'm actually holding a conversation with him! A pointless yet decent one. He even said something…nice. I actually giggled.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Hey, it's Natsume, right?" I asked immediately, I heard a hum in reply. "I'm Mikan."

"I know. You introduced yourself already." He replied dryly.

I lied down on my back and stared at the ceiling once again.

"It's not like repeating will kill you or anything." I shot back.

You are Natsume.

"I'm already dead. Not a good pun or joke." He commented flatly.

And I am Mikan.

No one can see Mikan. She's hidden behind a veil. A veil that is thick and heavy. But Natsume can see Mikan. I can feel that he does and even though we are complete strangers, I cannot help but feel relaxed around him. Maybe it's because he didn't judge me.

He doesn't know me, but he understands me in a way.

I buried my face in my pillow. "Yeah, yeah. Good night or afternoon or whatever." I said, my voice muffled.

"Just sleep already, polka dots."

Since I was in a light mood, I let in slide. He really wants me to rest…

And I still have school to face tomorrow.

"Sure. Thanks, Natsume."The name tasted weird on my tongue, but it was such a nice name, to be honest. I wanted to thank him. It made me feel better. Thank you, Natsume, you perverted jerk.

For letting me be myself.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi! I'm very sorry. This took longer than expected. Forgive the mistakes. I haven't really proofread this yet all that well...Kinda rushed it. Sorry!

Anyway, let me explain the time. Mikan has school on Monday to Saturday. Mikan left Misaki's house at about eight. She got home at quarter to ten (Her house is far from Misaki's. She walked.). The finding out about her parents, tripping and meeting Natsume scene took about an hour to unfold and then Mikan fainted and stayed unconscious for three hours. She wakes up and cleans up a bit, which took about two hours or so. You know what? You don't really have to mind all this. I'm not specific with these things.

The song is Minor Pain/ Mainaa Pein by Hatsune Miku. Disclaimed.

Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers who have been patient! THANK YOU! I would also like to thank all those who added me to their favorites, alert and all that! I appreciate it!

So, how was it? I hope this was worth the wait. Sorry if it's going rather slow and for the mistakes. But the main plot will start at the next chapter!

THANKS FOR READING!

_rain stops goodbye_


End file.
